Don't Yell For Help If You Can Handle It
by xXNativeAmericanLoveXx
Summary: A little lesson Zuko teaches his girlfriend. Please Review! Thanks. Love ya! :)


**Hey! It's me again! Sorry that I had to delete that story "Need You More Than You Realize". That story had too many errors and it was just, UGHH! But anyways..let's get this story started, shall we? LET'S SHALL!**

* * *

"Katara?" Sokka asked. "Yeah, what do ya want?" she asked, tiredly. The GAang were traveling to Zuko's old house, to hide from the Firelord and Zuko had to teach Aang more firebending. "When are you gonna cook? I'm _dying_ over here!" he complained. "Sokka, we have a lot more going on right now, than you, not eating for a few hours. You'll get over it". Zuko fumed. "Okay. Okay Mr. Good-looking. Since you wanna act all Huffy-Puffy, we'll battle it out. Me versus you, Zuko". Sokka smirked with confidence. "Sokka, I don't think you should battle a _firebender. _can and will destroy you". Katara blushed.

" Well, well, well. If it isn't my opposing opposite trying to comfort me". Zuko smiled. "Oh shut up Zuko! I'm just speaking what's real". she smiled, crossing her arms. "Alright let's fight". Zuko and Sokka nodded and headed down to the lake.

)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)

* * *

It's been a couple of hours since Sokka and Zuko headed down to the lake to have a fight._ Why did I even let this happen? _Katara thought. She ra down the hill, only to see Zuko and Sokka strangling each other. "Alright, that's enough for today". Katara sighed. "Oh. Are you scared Katara?" Zuko wiggled his eyebrows at his girlfriend. "No. Why the _fuck_ would I be scared?" she said crossing her arms and breaking away Sokka before he could have his last punch. "Wanna fight me?" Zuko asked. "..." she looked blanklessly. "Oh. So the big and bad waterbender is_ afraid _to-" he didn't finish. She swung at him with her water whip, enough to knock him out cold. "Alright. BRING. IT. ON!" he laughed. He kicked at her hip, which knocked her on the ground. He slowly got on top of her and pecked her lips. "And I thought you were stronger than me. Tsk, tsk". Zuko smirked. "Fine. You win. I lose. Now can you _please get off of me!_" Katara yelled. Zuko mumbled and and jumped off of her.

All three of them walked back to the house, only to find Toph and Aang making out. "Ughh! Could you guys get a damn room?" Sokka yelled with disgust. "Shut up Snoozles! You should be the last one talking, considering the fact that we all saw you and Suki making out and shit so don't come yelling at me about this!" Toph scoffed.

After the bonfire, everyone pretty much went to bed. Well, except for the known lovebirds, Katara and Zuko. (**A/N: I said "Known lovebirds" because they really are 'known' in the fanfiction world. :)) **

"Why do you keep staring at me like you want to get in my pants?" Katara asked, blushing. "Because", he said scooting over to her, "you're too gorgeous". he said, smirking, holding her waist looking up at the stars. "And, you obviously want me to get in your pants". he winked.

* * *

The morning came, and Sokka was in the middle of a food dream. Again. "Oh look at all that meat! This must be meat hea-" Suki nudged him a bit. "Sokka, I really need you to wake up! You've been talking in your sleep ALL FREAKING NIGHT!" she yelled. "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. I can't help it if I'm hungry!" he scoffed, hearing the grumble in his stomach.

OOOOoOOOOoOOO

Apparently, Katara didn't look where she was going and BAM! She ran right into Zuko. "Didn't know you wanted to be so close to me babe. Thought you hated me." he said smirking. "Ughh...go away!" she scoffed.

"Wait. Why the hell are you being so rude and mean these days? What have I ever done to you?" Zuko asked, with a bit of seriousness in his voice. "Well since, you haven't noticed, I'm not the one being so perverted as always". Katara grumbled.

"Hey, don't start acting like you don't like it. That's what you mostly love about me. So calm you pretty little ass down". Zuko smiled. "Whatever. " she mumbled.

* * *

Sokka found Zuko sitting down on a tree stump, with his arms behind his head. He really looked like he was about to explode with anger. Nevertheless, Sokka was always there to see the brightside. Like the time when Zuko cried when Katara went missing. Yeah, you'd probably think he should've been crying, but he knew his sister more than _anyone_ and knew she would come back, when she wanted to. "Hey, dude, what's wrong?" he asked. "Your sis. She's...I think she's bipolar". Zuko said, looking troubled. "Yeah, she can be pretty mood-changing, but don't worry. It'll pass". Sokka said. "Oh and how do you know that?" he scoffed. "Because...she's my sis-", "So what? People _change _Sokka! No one wants to be around that type of shit every fucking day! One minute she's happy, the next minute, she's sad. It's like what the hell?" Zuko yelled. Sudenly, Sokka put Zuko in a headlock. Zuko took off his TapOut belt and wrapped it around Sokka's neck to distract him. Then, Sokka pulled out a knife and aimed it at Zuko's neck. "Dude, what are you doing?!" Zuko yelled. Sokka looked at the knife in consideration and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I just don't like it when people talk about my little sister like that, you know?" he whispered silently.

"Yeah, it's cool. Let's just keep this a secret. 'Kay?" Zuko smiled. "Yeah. We don't need Katara lecturing us about how 'immature' we were". they both laughed.

* * *

Zuko was in his tent, as always. Until Katara comes and always stirs stuff up.

"Zuko, I just wanted to let you know that I am really sorry for-" she was amazed. Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her deeply.

"So, what did you and Sokka do over there?" Katara asked.

"We had our ways with each other". he smirked.

"But remember something", he smiled and kissed her. "Don't yell for help, if you can handle it".

* * *

**So...how'd you like it? *wiggles eyebrows* You guys better review or I will...I don't even know.**

**...Anyways, I will be making more stories and please, PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! Thanks! :) Love you!**


End file.
